


the flu

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [40]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 01 Season 02: Fantasy High Sophomore Year (Dimension 20), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Prompt: Sick Day at Mordred Manor?
Relationships: The Bad Kids & The Bad Kids
Series: dimension 20 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	the flu

It starts after Riz- sleep deprived, subsisting off of coffee, coffee beans, and that one bag of chocolate covered espresso beans Fig bought him- starts sniffling.

Riz sniffles and none of them worry too much about it, because why would you worry about sniffles?

So Adaine spends an afternoon studying with Riz, because he’ll actually stay on task, and then Adaine lets Kristen borrow her jacket and then Kristen pops in to ask Gorgug if he could show her how to make a little wolf figurine for Tracker’s birthday and they spend a whole day in the workshop bent over the crafting table, and then Gorgug and Fabian spend three days in a row at practice together, and then Fabian asks Fig to give him advice on a bard spell that’s giving him trouble, and by the end of the week, all of the bad kids aren’t just sniffling.

They’re in a groaning, whining, sniffling pile of cramps and nausea and headaches and the _flu_ in the living room, because after Jawbone and Tracker thanked Galicaea for their werewolf immune systems, they got tired of walking tissues, soup, and blankets halfway across the house every couple minutes and herded everyone into one place.

Aelwyn, at the first sign of a sniffle, had taken as much cough medicine as she could without dying and eyed the bottle for a few seconds after, debating whether it was worth it, and then moved to a vacant mausoleum in the cemetary to interrogate Zayn on his magical capabilities, safely away from any kind of _sickness_.

Sandra Lynn, brave soul that she is, makes sure to buy several dozen cans of Fig’s favorite soup to leave in the kitchen before barricading herself in her and Jawbone’s room.

Ayda, after hearing about it, asks Fig if it’s expected for her to be there to comfort her, and Fig, seeing the deep discomfort the idea of a pile of sick people brings Ayda, tells her it’s totally cool, because Fig has all of her friends to keep her company.

Ayda compromises by sending six baskets full of oranges and a promise to begin researching a spell to banish the flu from this plane for eternity.

Meanwhile, in the sick pile, Gorgug draws a small fire on the hem of his hoodie to remind him to burn it once this is over. Fabian, when he’s not passed out on the couch, blames all of them for his woes and mumbles about missing Cathilda.

The next day, Cathilda appears at their door, homemade soup in hand, and none of them have the energy to wonder how she heard Fabian all the way from Mordred Manor, and oh my god, Fabian, are you magic? And then they spend the next several minutes distractedly trying to convince Fabian he’s magic before they remember magic exists.

When they get cold they all burrow into Gorgug’s side and when they get cold they all get hot they pester Adaine into casting Ray of Frost on the ceiling so it snows.

Once it finally passes, the rest of the Bad Kids unanimously agree to force Riz into eating better and getting _at least_ seven hours of sleep, because clearly it was his beleaguered immune system that got them into this in the first place.


End file.
